A dish washing machine is a home appliance which includes a body provided with a washing tub, a basket for accommodating dishes, a sump for storing washing water, a nozzle for spraying the washing water, and a pump for supplying the washing water in the sump to the nozzle and washes dishes by spraying washing water to dishes at a high pressure.
In a dish washing machine, a filter is installed at the bottom of a washing tub in which washing water is collected to filter garbage such as food scraps in the washing water which circulates for washing.
However, after dish washing is finished, when garbage remains at the bottom of a washing tub and, particularly, on the filter, a user has a diminished confidence in the dish washing and is left with an unpleasant feeling when taking out the dishes.